Ōtsutsuki Toneri
Summary Toneri Ōtsutsuki (大筒木トネリ, Ōtsutsuki Toneri) is a descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is the main antagonist in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Power and Stats Tier: 'At least '''7-B '| '''5-C Name: ' Ōtsutsuki Toneri '''Origin: 'Naruto: the Last Movie '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Alien, Descendent of Ōtsutsuki Clan Age: '''Unknown '''Attack Potency: '''At least City level+''' (Defeated Naruto with a casual attack that made a nuke and causes a large explosion in the moon), possibly much higher | Moon level '''(Cut the moon in half) '''Range: '''Thousands of kilometers '''Speed: At least Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Bijuu Sage Mode Naruto), with Sub-Relativistic attack speed (It extended 3475 km to cut the Moon in half in about a second, which translates into Mach 10131.2) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class T+ '''(At least as strong as Sage Obito, also far superior than Manda II) '''Striking Strength: Class MT+ | At least Class PT+ (can trade blows with BSM Naruto) to Class ET Durability: At least City level+, likely higher | At least Large Continent level+, likely higher Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra Standard Equipment: '''Energy Vessel and Moon Transportation Device '''Intelligence: '''Toneri is very knowledgeable, given his advanced understanding of his clan, its culture, as well as its ultimate treasure and weapon. He also has enough medical knowledge to transplant eyes and treat severe injuries. '''Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, can create shadow clones, short and long range energy attacks.With the Byakugan he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. His Tenseigan allow's him to can control of attractive and repulsive forces to lift the rocks of moon, creates tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. In this state, he can create a giant sword of chakra powerful enough to easily cut the entire moon in half, as well as gigantic tornadoes that can blow through the moon's crust. Upon activating his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri gains nine Truth-Seeking Balls that float around him when inactive. He can use them both offensively and defensively, and attacks by infusing them with his chakra, causing them to glow green. He can rapidly spin them to create a massive vortex. He can also divide them into several smaller orbs, which he can use to unleash a rapid-fire barrage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Puppet Technique: '''This technique uses chakra threads to control puppets like marionettes. The threads basically move the puppets by their joints, but can also activate any traps and hidden weapons. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. Both Chiyo and Sasori demonstrated the ability to control entire puppets perfectly using just one thread.While most puppeteers would normally be able to control ten puppets at most (one per finger), Sasori's self-modification allowed him to control up to one hundred puppets at a time. '''Truth-Seeking Balls: '''re spheres of malleable black chakra. They are composed of all five elemental nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release, and are also capable of negating all forms of ninjutsu.These orbs appear and generally float in a circular formation behind the user's back. By utilising the power of all of creation (森羅万象, Shinra Banshō; Literally meaning "All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things"), the balls can be shaped into a variety of forms, and the many natures comprising them can be combined to produce various effects. Obito Uchiha usually shaped the balls by having them pierce through holes that temporarily formed in his hands, whereas other users forego this process and simply mould them.The balls can serve various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes, such as wrapping around the user to act as a defensive shield,or launching toward targets as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding in size. Each orb is about the side of a fist and hides within enough power to completely obliterate a forest. '''Byakugan: Toneri has implanted Hanabi's Byakugan into his own eye sockets after capturing her. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. After his Tenseigan reverts back to his Byakugan, Hinata takes back Hanabi's eyes, leaving him blind again. Tenseigan: With Hanabi's Byakugan combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra, Toneri's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. Upon awakening this power, he can easily hold his own against Naruto. With these eyes, he can control of attractive and repulsive forces to lift the rocks of moon, creates tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. In this state, he can create a giant sword of chakra powerful enough to easily cut the entire moon in half, as well as gigantic tornadoes that can blow through the moon's crust. Following his defeat by Naruto, his Tenseigan fades away and reverts back to his Byakugan. Others Notable Victories: Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) (He is capable of soloing the whole current Bleachverse) Notable Losses: Momoshiki (Boruto the Movie) Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base '''| '''Tenseigan Chakra Mode Category:Characters Category:Naruto